Then and Now
by pyro69j
Summary: Bella returned to Forks to escape her past, only to meet her future Edward Cullen. Blossoming romance is cut short by a early graduation. They meet again ten years later, and sparks rekindle. 2nd chances AU/AH Cannon Couples BxE, AxJ, RxEm FUTURE LEMONS
1. Edward and Dating

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

_**Your Song- Elton John**_

**BPOV:**

_GET UP BELLS! It's your last chance before I come up there with the ice water!_

Dammit! I was about to begin yet another fine day in Hell- Forks High to be precise. I was tired of all the name-calling and the hazing. Ever since I moved here to get closer to Charlie-he's my dad, good old Chief Swan of Forks, Washington- I missed Phoenix a bit more every day. Sure, I mean Phil, my mom's new man, and his disgusting roving eyes, James, my ex and only boyfriend, and his need to try raping me- all of these factors led me to my decision to move to Charlie's; but the girls here at Hell high made my life seem even worse.

My only friends Alice Brandon an Angela Webber tried to help me, at first, but Tanya and her cronies scared them off with threats of social obliteration and mild violence. Here goes nothing…

I showered and groomed myself for ten minutes, grabbed a pair of worn, faded jeans and a dark hoodie, a pack of cinnamon Pop-Tarts my keys and my bag, rushed out the door and hopped up into my trusty Beast, my '57 Chevy truck. I started up the engine and it made a loud BOOM! It roared to life as I backed it out of the driveway and was nearly clipped by a silver streak. I blared my horn and got a special finger stuck out a window in return. _Fucking Asshole!_

I pulled into the student lot and in my usual spot was a red BMW convertible, and it was parked next to the hugest Jeep. I had ever seen. I had to settle by parking next to some shiny Volvo. _Must be some new kids…I hope they don't find out the hard way what 'Fresh Meat' means around here._

I made my way inside the school trying desperately to fade into the background when I in my lack of coordination smacked right into a wall, or actually the rock-hard body of a boy. He was absolutely gorgeously, ridiculously handsome. His oddly bronze colored hair flew in every direction like he'd just had a "quickie" in a closet somewhere, but it worked for him. I felt the blush radiating from my face as I stared up at him from my position flat on my butt on the ground. His sweater was form-fitting and hinted at the lean muscled body beneath. The pectorals, the abs, the biceps and forearms- he was fucking sex in person! He had a lightly tanned clear complexion, and the greenest eyes that seemed to twinkle in amusement- oh, me!

He reached one of his hands down and crouched to my side. He must have been about six-four, maybe. He smiled a crooked half-smile and I felt my heart start beating out of my chest. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he said in the sexiest baritone I had ever heard, smooth like honey or velvet, "I'm new here, and I seem to rather embarrassingly found myself lost. Could you help me find my way, miss…"

I stammered a reply, "Um, Bella, Bella Swan." _Shit! Now he thinks I'm some James Bond dork! _"I'd be delighted to be your tour guide/escort today. Let me see your schedule. But first, could you please help me up. This conversation is getting a bit awkward from our current position."

He blushed slightly and quickly helped to me to my feet by grasping my outstretched hand. As our skin met, a jolt of electricity shot between us and I involuntarily gasped.

He shrugged and did not let go of my hand as we began to head down the hall. He handed me his slip and I damn near fainted. _Holy Crow! He was in all of my classes!_ He was a senior, but I was in all AP classes back in Phoenix, so I was taking senior level courses here.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be inseparable, because we have the same classes, except Gym of course." Gym was the bane of my existence. It would be just my luck that he would get to see me in all my glory. Being a klutz, I was a veritable disaster in the gym. I could single-handedly wipe out an entire volleyball team. Yeah, I prayed to all that was holy that Edward Cullen would never see me in gym.

As we made our way to the lockers I was stunned by the fact that his was right next to mine. I helped him with his combination and then we headed to our first class, Trig. Mr. Varner was the meanest and most horrible man! I hated his class, though I could pass it in my sleep. Edward had yet to release my hand as we entered the room. Edward made his way to the teacher's desk and handed Varner his slip.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I see we are already off to a bad start. PDA is extremely frowned upon at this school, especially in my classroom. Since you obviously were not aware of the fact, however I'll let this one time slide. Now disconnect you two and take your seats."

Edward noticed our hands still entwined and blushed again, removing his hand from mine and I immediately missed the contact. I made my way to my usual seat when I stumbled over Lauren Mallory's bag, which I could have sworn was not there when I first started walking to my seat. I flew spread-eagle and awaited impact, but was halted in my descent by two strong arms. Edward righted me and escorted me to my seat. He then sat in the empty seat next to mine, shooting me his "panty-melting" crooked smile and whispered, "Watch out for the ground, Bella, it's everywhere. I'm beginning to think you need someone to protect you from yourself, and it seems like a full-time job."

I blushed, but somehow found my inner-vixen and responded flirtingly back, "Well, the job's yours if you want it, handsome. I should warn you that the pay is kind of shitty, though."

Edward rolled his eyes and responded, "Not from my point-of-view, it isn't. I get to spend time with a smart, sassy and enigmatic woman. What's the downside to this, because I fail to see it…"

I was beet red at this point. "Alright, Cullen, don't say I didn't warn you."

We flirted back and forth until Varner gave he assignment, and then the banter stopped. Edward and I worked diligently to complete the assignment and we each caught the other staring out of the corner of our eye at one time or another throughout the rest of the period.

The bell rang and we were both finished. We gathered our things and Edward grabbed both his and my bag. "Edward! What are you doing?

"Obviously, carrying your books as a true gentleman should for a lady."

"Join the twenty-first century, Cullen. I can carry my own stuff!"

"I know, Bella, but just because you are capable of doing something doesn't mean you should have to do so."

I was shocked. He saw right past my pseudo-feminism and turned it into a romantic gesture. _HE WAS GOOD!_

As we made our way through the halls we quizzed each other about little things like favorite colors and musical tastes. We had a lot in common. I was so caught in my conversation with him that I ,made the mistake of missing the approach of Tanya and her bitches.

"Well, well, well! Look at Swine and the Hunk! Now you know he's too good for you, right?"

Edward stiffened and in a quiet voice dripping with thinly veiled rage, "Um, excuse me, miss. I haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself. Edward Cullen. I judge by the way you just insulted my friend Bella that you must be Tanya, the bitter shrew, who has nothing better to do with her time than to pick on others. She thinks that making them feel bad excuses the fact that when she looks in the mirror each morning she gets to see no one other than the horribly ugly retch for which we all have learned to feel sorry."

"What_ever!_ You would rather spend time with that loser than be somebody? I am more beautiful than she'll ever be! I look in the mirror and I see the most popular girl in this school!"

Edward sneered, "Eh, I've seen better. Come, Bella, we're going to be late to Spanish." Edward grabbed my hand and still the exotic jolt and familiar warmth encased me. He led me away from a stunned Tanya, and into Mrs. Goff's Spanish class. Again he took his slip to her and carried a fluent conversation with her for a few moments before guiding me to my seat. He took up residence in the seat next to mine again and this time we texted back and forth.

**BellaBear: So r u enjoying "Hell" so far ;p**

**EAC18: I thought It would suck, but then something crashed into me.**

**BellaBear: O?**

**EAC18: U! I know we just met 2 day, but would you accompany me to lunch?**

**BellaBear: As in sit 2gether? My we are cocky and forward, sir!**

**EAC18: Plz? :( **

**BellaBear: Well… Since U insist.**

**EAC18: Great! Now for more 20 questions. Where r u from?**

**BellaBear: Here, but I used to live in Phoenix, AZ w my mom.**

**EAC18: Phoenix? Your parents are divorced? How old were u?**

**BellaBear: 6 :( **

**EAC18: Why'd u come back, and when?**

**BellaBear: Long story, and three months ago.**

**EAC18: Sorry, didn't mean to pry. U will tell me someday?**

**BellaBear: Why do u want to know?**

**EAC18: I think you are awesome, Bella! I just want to get 2 know u better.**

**BellaBear: Really? I'm nothing special, just plain old boring Bella.**

**EAC18: You do not see yourself properly, Bella. I find u quite fascinating.**

**BellaBear: U really want to be my friend?**

**EAC18: Obviously so. You r so much better than the rest of these morons.**

**BellaBear: It's ur first day, Cullen. Maybe they'll attach themselves to u and grow like some kind of fungus.**

**EAC18: LMAO!**

**BellaBear: They're not all bad. Let me invite a few of the worthy ones to our "lunch" date. U will see.**

**EAC18: I am essentially a selfish creature, but OK.**

The bell rang and we once again headed to our next class. It was my personal favorite- British Lit. We were studying _Romeo & Juliet_ which happened to be my favorite play.

Mr. Black was better known as Jake to me, since his dad Billy and my dad were old fishing buddies and Jake was six years older than me. I had a small crush on him when I was six, but now he was my teacher and I was his student. Of course like the rest of the female population of the school, I would not be opposed to a little after-school "instruction." He was hot, after all!

Somehow with Edward by my side, I found Jake less of an object of lust. For once, an emotionally available, extremely hot guy was somehow interested in _ME!_ _Okay, who was I kidding. He just wanted to be my friend, but I'd take whatever I could get from him! _

Next to Edward Cullen, even Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt seemed to be just ordinary guys. I was crushing hard!

After Edward and I found our seats, Jake began.

"So Romeo and Juliet, our star-crossed lovers, were essentially and stubbornly immature on their views of love, that they rather unintelligently killed themselves over it; thus marking themselves as two of the most colossal idiots in literary history. Your assignment will require pairs to examine the relationship amongst the key characters and re-write the ending in a more realistic way in a modern setting."

Students began pairing quickly, and of course, even though Edward asked me to be his partner, five other girls approached him. He politely declined informing them that we were already partners. _I love hearing him say we're already "together." Sigh._

"Talk amongst your groups and begin planning your approach. This grade will count as your grade for the semester, so be creative." Jake added and took his place at his desk.

"Okay, Edward. I know this one inside and out. How about you?"

"Why yes, Bella. I am very familiar with this play, and I have a great idea. How about I follow you to your place afterschool, and we get a head start on the assignment?"

Edward wanted to come to my house, alone? No Charlie until later this evening…OH MY GOD!

I swallowed the lump in my throat and blushed, meekly agreeing, "Okay. Would you like to stay for dinner? I have to cook for Charlie, and I was going to make Cajun chicken and rice."

"You cook? Alright, I'll stay, but only if I get to make the salad."

"Sure. Let me call Charlie and let him know we'll have company."

"Yeah, and I should call my mom and let her know I'll be out."

I was practically bubbling with excitement. Edward Cullen was coming over to my house fro dinner! I know it's not technically a date, but it's a start, right?


	2. Meeting  Chief Swan

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**EPOV:**

So here I was partnered with a girl who was beautiful both inside and out. I was ready to call the caterers and call the minister. I was going to marry this girl someday.

Our chemistry was so undeniable. I felt drawn to this petite brunette like my life depended on her. If she was happy, my world was great! I f she was sad, then I wanted to make her smile. Yeah, I was a gonner!

We finished our project and began working on dinner. Bella was a gourmet like my mother. She had marinated the chicken in just the right spice blend to render it succulent and juicy on the inside and crisp and spicy outside when she blackened the diced breast pieces. I of coarse washed and rinsed the romaine lettuce and built the perfect Caesar salad to go with the chicken dish. She even let me use some of her chicken to toss into the salad.

I was mixing the dressing when I dropped my whisk. Bella bent to recover it and our lips brushed lightly in the process. She blushed muttering to herself as her adorable blush made me want to repeat our accidental kiss and maybe even do more. She went to the sink and washed the whisk, handing it back to me.

The awkward silence and sexual tension between us was broken as the sound of tires pulling up into the driveway and subsequent squeak of breaks signified the arrival of Chief Swan.

"Something sure smells good in there, Bells!" Charlie called out from the foyer as he hung his gun belt on a coat peg next to the front door.

"In here, Dad! I tried to call you at the station earlier, but Mark said you were in Port Angeles helping with some case. We have company tonight."

Charlie Swan was a middle-aged cop, his short mop of curly brown hair matted down in a case of "hat hair' and the lines on his brow furrowed as if he was deep in thought. His brown eyes were the same as Bella's and he had an easy smile that ruined his otherwise somber appearance. He was just under six feet tall and looked to be in great shape for his age.

"Oh, hi. I'm Chief Swan, Bella's father, and you must be Edward Cullen. Are you Carlisle Cullen's kid?" Charlie asked as we shook hands.

"Yes, sir. I am his youngest son."

"I see you have met my Bella, here. So what do I owe the pleasure of eating dinner with you to?"

"We were paired on an English project, and I came over to finish it. Bella invited me to stay for dinner, so I called my mom and asked for her permission to stay until later. She said as long as you were fine with it, then I was welcome to stay, but I must get home by ten."

"Ten, huh? You like baseball, Cullen? There's a Mariners game on in a few minutes, and I'd love it if you would join me."

"Are you kidding, Chief? I love baseball! The Mariners are looking good this season, and I think if we can beat the Phillies tonight, then we might have a shot at the penant and maybe even the playoffs this season."

"Yeah, if our pitching staff can stay healthy, we really will annihilate them!"

We sat down at the table and Charlie quizzed me about my grades, my college prospects and politely inquired about my family. Upon completing the meal, I helped Bella clear the table.

"You've completely won him over, you know?" Bella added as she packaged the leftovers into plastic containers and placed them in the fridge.

"Really? I would have thought it would have been a bit tougher."

"Nah! You're in. I know it's not like you're my boyfriend or something, but it means a lot to me that you are making such an effort." She said with her signature blush in full effect.

"Bella, what makes you think I don't want to be your boyfriend?"

"Well, you're _you_ and I'm _me._ Guys like you get supermodels and shit. Not ordinary small town girls like me."

"Bella, you are _anything_ but ordinary. You are beautiful both inside and out. You have a gorgeous smile, a nice body, soft and silky hair with just the right amount of bounce that begs me to run my fingers through it. You have the most expressive and deep eyes that I have ever seen and I'd really love to kiss you right now if I wasn't afraid of your father pulling his gun and putting a few extra holes in me fro my trouble."

Bella blushed furiously and let out a ragged breath, "Edward. Get over here and put your money where your mouth is."

I reached up and cupped her chin in one hand and stroked her cheek gently with the other. I looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and placed a delicate caressing kiss on her soft pink lips. I was not prepared for her response. She attacked my face with such a ferocity that I was momentarily taken aback. We kissed so passionately that my knees almost buckled. I softened the kiss and finished it with a light peck to the forehead as she clung to me like drowning victim to a lifeguard.

"That means we're officially together now, right? I mean exclusively and completely together." She was not really asking, but basically affirming my previous statement.

All I could do is nod sheepishly and grin.

"Game's on! Get in here and pull up a seat, Cullen!"

We sat mainly in silence, Charlie in his recliner and Bella and I on the couch. It was sheer torture keeping my hands to myself. Bella had provided a bowl of

Chex Mix and an ice chest stocked with beer for Charlie and Coke for me. We made some small talk during commercials about various players and coaching blunders. I t was actually fun.

"My Uncle Aro actually is one of the owners, so if you want box seats or dugout seats to a game, I can arrange it for you, sir."

"Really? I'll have to take you up on that when they face off against Arizona. I want to watch Phil Dwyer choke! He's my ex-wife's new beau!"

I looked at my watch. "Oh, Chief, thanks for the game, but I need to make curfew now. I'll arrange those seats for you and five friends. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Hey, Edward. No problem. Why do't you invite some buddies next time, and I'll order pizza."

"Sounds great, sir! Goodnight and it's been a pleasure" I concluded shaking his hand again.

"I'll walk him out, Dad. I'll be back inside in five minutes."

"Alright, Bella, but no funny business." She blushed tomato red.

"DAD!" She blushed furiously, as she walked me to my car.

"So…are we dating, Edward?" Bella asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her close and staring into her eyes. I could feel our pulses quicken. She was warm and soft against me.

"I would love to be your boyfriend if you'll have me."

She stretched up and we kissed, our tongues massaging the inside of each other's mouths. "You are mine now, Cullen, and I have no plans to ever let you go."

I kissed her softly on the forehead and took in one last whiff of her scent, strawberries and freesia. I had to leave or else I would be in serious jeopardy of jumping her right in front of her house with her father peeking through the blinds.

"I'll be here at seven to pick you up for school in the morning, babe. See you then. I'll miss you horribly!"

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, handsome."

I broke our embrace and immediately missed the feel of our bodies together. I pushed the button on my keys and my car purred to life, the door opening for me. I got in and buckled my safety belt. I rolled my window down and blew her a kiss. I waited until she was safely on her porch, and then pulled away.

I made it home and parked my Volvo in its spot next to my other car- my Aston-Martin Vanquish. I rarely drove the Vanquish, because I wanted to blend in with the rest of the kids. That car would announce to the world of this small town that I came from money, and that would not be good for me.

My mother Esme Masen Cullen was waiting in her drawing room for me as I entered the house from the garage. Esme was an interior decorator and socialite. She had caramel hair and hazel eyes. She was a loving and devoted wife and a great mother. She had a beauty and grace that reminded everyone of the film stars from the silent movie era.

"So tell me about this Bella you seem to be so taken with." She tended to get nosy when it came to girls and me. I had never really dated before, so I was fresh meat.

"Well, her name is actually Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. She's funny, intelligent, kind-hearted and a bit of a klutz. She has the most gorgeous eyes and her smile lights up a room. She has soft mahogany hair that shimmers with auburn highlights in the sun. We're dating exclusively now, and I think I'm falling for her, mom."

"She sounds wonderful, sweetheart. When do I get to meet her? I'd love to have her over for dinner tomorrow night. You could invite her father, too, if he's not working. I'm making my famous pasta del olio e aglio rostini. I figure I'd fix some of my bruchetta as well."

"Okay, mom. I'll ask, but this is new and she is very important to me. Don't embarrass me."

"Of course not, son! My baby is bringing home a girl!" Esme squealed in delight.

"MOM!"

"Sorry, just had to let that out of my system."

I reached over and hugged her bending down to place a tender peck on her cheek, "Goodnight, mom."

I went to my room and sent a quick text.

**EAC18: Goodnight, my Juliet! I am off to the shower and for the bed.**

I stripped and threw my laundry into the hamper.

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water waiting for it to heat. I heard my phone and checked the text.

**BellaBear: My Romeo…shower…naked? ;p**

**EAC18: Yep! Nothing but a smile. Night, Love ;p **

I hopped in and quickly washed myself. I brushed my teeth and put on my pajama pants. I pulled down the sheets, knelt at the foot of my bed, said my prayers and tucked myself in, checking my messages on my phone one last time.

**BellaBear: OMG! I so wish I could join u! Think of all the fun to be had…u, me, and slippery wet naked fun ;p**

**EAC18: WTF! I'm trying to go to bed and u r not helping. I'll get u my pretty….and ur little dog, too!**

**BellaBear: U so just did not quote the WW of W at me! Goodnight my sweet prince.**

I put down my phone and fell fast asleep.

_We were walking hand in hand through a meadow in the woods, the trees green and the wildflowers were in bloom. She was wearing a simple white dress, with a garland of those same flowers woven through her hair. I was in a white button down with the sleeves rolled, khaki slacks and a huge grin on my face. _

"_Edward, I'm so happy to be your wife. I love the sound of Isabella Marie Cullen."_

"_Mrs. Cullen, today I am the happiest man on earth! I love knowing you are mine eternally."_

"_Edward-"_ she was then cut off by "Sex on Fire" by the Kings of Leon. I had dreamt of marrying Bella! Of course my stupid alarm would ruin it!

Okay. It was now time to face the world. I had to ask her to meet my parents tonight. Bella tends to be shy and freak about the smallest things.

I hope she's ready for dinner- Cullen style. This may prove to be my biggest challenge, yet. Getting Bella to say yes.


	3. Nightmares and Knights in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

**BPOV:**

_His rich voice called to me, "Bella, my love, we have to go." I panicked, confused and disoriented as he stepped into the green and foggy forest._

"_Edward! Wait! Don't leave me! He's coming for me!" I cried out to the empty space, just vacated by my Edward._

_He was gone. From behind another tree came a face I never wanted to see again- James. His cruel pale blue eyes and eerie expression of contempt scared me greatly._

"_What? Did you think you could escape me? You little slut! I will make you pay for playing so hard to get!'_

_In a flash he was on me, his rough hands bruising my flesh and his disgusting breath hot and dirty came raggedly as he ripped my blouse, exposing my naked form. I tried to fight, but he was too strong. Tears began rolling down my cheeks and I was racked with sobs. Then, he was thrown from me with such a force that I could hear the tree snap as he smacked against it!_

_Edward! "You are safe now, my love," Edward spoke softly to me as he cradled me in his arms. Then James rose from where he had been laying and produced a hand gun of some type. My eyes widened in fear as he lowered the weapon and took aim at Edward's unprotected back. "NOOOOOOOO!"_

I was still crying out as I awoke drenched in sweat. Charlie burst into the room gun drawn. "BELLA! What's wrong baby girl? Is everything alright?" He asked me as I continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Daddy! I was-he tried to-Edward saved me-James –gun!" I told him incoherently between sobs. Charlie holstered his firearm, and gathered me into his strong arms as he sat beside me on my bed. I nestled my face into the crook of his neck and squeezed for dear life. "There, there, sweetheart. Shh! It was just a bad dream. Why don't you take a hot shower and I'll go pick us up some breakfast from the Lodge? Bacon, eggs and hashbrowns sound good?" He asked as I had stopped shaking.

"Sure, dad. I'll get ready. Orange juice, too?"

"You betcha, kiddo!" Charlie left my room muttering to himself about making someone disappear and covering it up.

I reached for my phone and called Edward. He answered on the second ring.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" _Did he just call me "love?" What does that mean?_

"No. I had a nightmare, and I need to see you, now!"

I could hear the rustling of clothes being thrown on, and keys jingling as he picked up from a table or desk. _He was just naked…mmmm- hey! Snap out of it you were just scared to death!_

"I'll be there in two minutes!" He responded sounding concerned.

"Okay, thanks, but do not speed. Charlie's at the lodge getting breakfast, and I don't want you to get a ticket."

"See you in a few. Bye!" I sighed as I hung up the phone. I rushed into the shower, shaved and brushed my teeth in record time. When I got out of the bathroom I was rummaging in my closet. _Yep. I had fallen hard. I was so in love with Edward Cullen!_

I selected my favorite jeans and a clean pink hoodie, when I turned around and there he was, in all his sexiness. I turned so quickly that the undersized towel slipped and my entire front was exposed to him. I blushed furiously, but was too stunned to move. I was frozen as a deer in the headlights.

Edward's deep green eyes darkened to a near-black and dripped with lust. He was wearing jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a beige form fitted turtleneck sweater. I could see the outline of his well defined muscles under the stretched fabric. Then he coughed uncomfortably and turned away blushing furiously, not quite fast enough for me to miss the serious wood he was sporting, however. _Great God Almighty! My man was seriously hung like a fucking horse, if that bulge in his pants was any indicator. _

"Like what you see, Cullen?" I asked with more brazen boldness than I ever thought possible.

"Of course, my love, I'd have to be an idiot to miss that fact that you have a gorgeous body. I wasn't expecting to see you naked so soon, but thank God for surprises!"

"I feel a bit better, now, but I need to tell you some things." I began. I was afraid he might not want me after I told him, but he deserved to know the truth.

I told him all about Phoenix and James and Phil. He sat there calmly, but his hands clenched in fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his eyes showed a bit of wild fury as if he was keeping a raging inferno of anger in check.

"My Bella, I promise you that that sick fuck will never harm you again! I will personally end him if he tries one thing!" Edward held me close much as Charlie had earlier.

"And I'll help him dump the body and cover up the investigation." Charlie added as he announced his presence.

"Edward, do you like fishing by any chance?" Charlie asked.

"Why, yes sir, I love fishing. My dad takes my brother Jasper and I all the time. We especially love catching trout."

"Trout is good eating. Harder to catch than catfish, though. How about we go fishing tomorrow, you, your father and I?" Charlie asked. I was shocked. Charlie rarely invited new people along with him on his outings.

"Sure thing, Chief! I'll see if dad is off at the hospital, and if you don't mind I'll bring my brother Jasper, too. I'll let you know by this evening. That is if Bella can spare me for a few hours." Edward looked at me with a quizzing look, his eyebrow arched slightly.

'I'll be fine. I'll invite Alice and Angela over for some girl time."

"Good, do you mind if my sister Rose comes over, too. She's yet to meet anyone, since she just arrived from her private school in Paris, last night. She'll be joining us at school on Monday. She tends to be a bit frigid at first, but I know you'll love her if you give her a chance."

Charlie chuckled softly, "Oh yeah, before I forget, Bella your cousin Emmett is moving back from Seattle tomorrow. He got his mechanical engineering degree and is opening a classic car shop."

I was excited! Emmett was always more like my older brother than a cousin. He was built like a linebacker and had curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like a scary bear, until he smiled and his cute little dimples melted your heart and made you giggle like a school girl. He was a consummate ladies man and had absolutely no verbal filter. He said what he thought and was hilarious.

"Edward! You'll love Emmy! He is a regular laugh riot. Anyways, I'm starving so let's go downstairs and hit breakfast before it gets cold."

We went downstairs and made short work of the breakfast Charlie had brought home. After we finished clearing the table, Charlie bade us goodbye and left for the station.

"So…Edward, what are we doing today?" I asked coyly.

"I figured I'd take you someplace special. Let's pack a light picnic and get going."

Like a date? "Okay." I fixed some PBJ's and threw in a can of Pringles and two sports drinks.

"Ready?" He asked as he made his way toward the door, his perfect ass rippling under his jeans.

"Hmmm…" I bit my bottom lip as I imagined jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. I wanted to grab his ass for dear life. I wanted to bite it and…_Whoa! Reign it in! Since when did you become a sex addict? Since I stood as the front-runner for the future Mrs. Edward Cullen, that's when!_

He placed his hand at the small of my back and after I locked the door, he escorted me to the passenger side of the Volvo. He pushed a button and the engine purred to life. He opened the door and helped me inside. He even buckled me in. _A girl could get used to this!_

He made his way around and got into the driver's seat. He opened the center console and handed me a pair of Aviator sunglasses that matched the ones he had already put on. He buckled his own belt into place and we began to drive. He switched on the radio and I scrolled through his playlist. He had a little of everything, from Josh Groban to Panterra. Currently we were listening to Breaking Benjamins. Edward was singing along, and my God if my panties didn't soak even further. His voice was like pure velvety sex. He was amazing.

We arrived at a secluded parking lot after a good fifteen minutes drive. It was safe to say that by this time, I was ready to jump Edward and ride him like a rodeo stallion. He took the picnic basket in one hand and my hand in the other. We hiked along a trail in the forest until we came upon a small clearing. There were wild flowers of varying colors dotting the meadow, and a small stream bubbling through the center. The sun was peeking through the clouds, dancing off the water like some pixie-like display of shimmering lights. The whole scene was so romantic. If I was going to trade in my v-card today, I couldn't have dreamed of a more beautiful setting.

"So my love, what do you think?" Edward asked as he set the blanket down and placed the basket to the side.

"I think it's so romantic! Edward, I know we've only been together since yesterday, but I have fallen for you. I love you and I want you to make love to me here. I want you to be my first, and only."

Edward sat still for a moment, and responded, "I am in love with you, too, Bella. I want to be with you, too. However, I must inform you that I am leaving in two weeks. I graduate early, and I am enlisting in the Navy. I won't be home much for the next five years, so if you think you can handle a long distance relationship, we can do this. I have something for you."

With that Edward produced a small blue box with a white bow. Tiffany & Co.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am not one to do the casual thing. I feel a connection to you that I have never felt before, and I don't want to cheapen what we have by romancing you and then leaving. If we do this, we do this right. Will you be my wife?"

I nearly fainted. _What? He wanted to marry me?_ _But he was leaving me so soon! What do I do? Do I want to be engaged so young? Maybe not exactly how I envisioned it, but could I see myself with anyone else? NO! So answer him, Swan!_

"Yes! When do you want to get married? Do we just go to the courthouse or something? Vegas? How am I going to explain this to Charlie and Renee?"

He opened the box and smirked, "I believe the first step is to allow me to put the ring on your finger, love." I looked down and saw the ring, it was a simple yet elegant platinum setting with a 3 carat marquis flawless diamond in the center surrounded by two half carat round cut sapphires. It was gorgeous!

"This ring belonged to my grandmother, Elizabeth Masen. She gave it to me along with the entire Masen fortune upon her passing. Bella, you'll never want for anything. We have an estimated net worth that numbers in the billions. You can go to school anywhere you want and we'll get married in a huge fairytale wedding as soon as I get out. However, you'll just have to settle for the JP right now. That way you'll be my spouse and receive full military benefits and my inheritance should anything ever happen."

I was ecstatic! "Okay!" I leapt over and tackled him to the blanket my mouth desperately crushing his and my hands flying in a frenzy to shedthe clothing on his body. His shirt flew somewhere and I marveled in the feel of his perfectly sculpted muscles and smooth skin. My hands roamed across his washboard abs as his deftly removed my hoodie and bra. He broke our kiss and stared at the sight of me topless before him. "So beautiful."

He cupped my breast with one hand and put his lips to the hardening nipple , sucking and nibbling softly while pinching and rolling the other with his free hand. My already soaking core heated as he stoked the flames that threatened to engulf us both. I moaned his name as he switched his mouth to the other breast. My hands clutched and wove themselves into the fine soft hair on the back of his head as I ground his face to my breasts.

My hands finally made their way down his body to his waist and unbuckled his belt, unzipping the fly and removing both his pants and his boxers in one tug. His mighty erection sprang forth like a caged beast finally freed of constraints. I pulled his mouth from my nipple and kissed down his abs zeroing in on my target. I wrapped both hands around his huge cock and lightly licked the juice beginning to pool there at the tip His hands wrapped my hair into a makeshift ponytail.

"FUCK! Bella!"

I opened my mouth and took him in quickly, I felt the tip hit the back of my throat and I relaxed as I took him all the way to the base. I was shocked that I didn't choke at his massive size, but I began to bob my head creating just the right amount of suction. I sped up as his grunts and ragged breaths spurred me on. I had never given a blow job before and I had never wanted to until now. I was so turned on by how I made Edward come undone and the noises he made were because of ME! I felt his penis twitch and grow slightly harder, and I felt him try to stop me, "Bellla, I'm going to-AHH!" I simply sucked harder and pushed him into my throat while I squeezed his balls with my right hand and grabbed his ass with my left shoving him toward my face. He shot out steady streams of hot thick cum into my throat and I greedily swallowed every last drop.

I came back up smiling and licking my lips to catch any last bit of his juices. It tasted so amazing to me. Edward was breathing erractically for a moment, but then he responded, "Now it's my turn!"

Edward deftly disrobed my jeans and tugged my panties off of my hips and laid them carefully on my jeans. "Oh God, Bella, you are so wet!" Then he spread my legs open and beheld my dripping core. My juices were pouring down my thighs glistening in the sun. "You're bare, too? Oh Fuck!"

He kissed his way up one leg and then repeated the same technique on the other. His pace was tantalizingly slow and torturous, and I was going to be reduced to a puddle of goo soon. "Edward! I need you, now!" He responded by plunging his tongue deep into my folds repeatedly while simultaneously flicking my clit with his thumb. The combination of sensations stoked the burning in my stomach into a raging inferno and my vision went white as I screamed out his name in utter ecstasy. I came so violently that I thought I was ripping in half, my juices shooting onto his face in a tsunami of force. He simply lapped it all up keeping me relatively clean. My legs were trembling and I could barely breathe, when he suddenly plunged two fingers into my core, while curling them slightly upwards and sucking and nibbling on my clit. He hit that sensitive spot and I came again in short time with an even more intense orgasm than before.

I needed him inside me. "Make love to me, Edward. Please, right now!"

"Are you sure, my Bella?" He asked lovingly.

"Yes. Right. Now."

"Shit! I don't have a condom, though!"

"I've been on the pill for years to help regulate my PMS, Edward."

"Okay, love, but you are a virgin, right?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, but I've heard the first time can hurt for a girl. Let me know if it's too much and we'll stop."

"I trust you, Edward. I laid back with my legs spread as wide as I could comfortably spread them, and Edward settled over me. He positioned the tip of his penis at my entrance and slowly descended into me inch by inch. I felt my muscles stretch to accommodate his massive girth, and I felt his tip strike at my barrier. He pulled back once more and thrust deeply into me, the barrier rupturing and he was buried inside me to the hilt. I winced slightly at the initial discomfort and a lone tear escaped the corner of my eye. He waited to give me time to adjust and then asked, "Are you okay, love?" I rocked my hips slightly in response and found a whole new level of pleasure begin to take over my body.

"Yes, Edward. Now make me yours!" With that he started out slow and sweet, but as our pleasure increased so did the pace until he was practically slamming into me with such force and with a speed that drove me to three more orgasms. He cried out my name and I in turned screamed his. We were lost in the throes of passion and I was never so happy in my life. I was complete, I was whole, I was safe and I was home. My soul mate was pouring his love into me, and I was giving mine to him at the same time. "Bella, I'm going to-I need you to come for me, baby!" He reached his hand between us and pinched my sensitive nub. I felt my walls clench and I came all around his penis while he thrust deeply into me and filled me with his own release.

We laid there connected and covered in a fine mist of sweat and lovemaking. His penis was buried inside me and clung to him, not wanting to part just quite yet. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan soon-to-be Cullen. That was…there are no words invented to describe what just passed between us." I smiled as the tears of joy streamed openly down my face, "Edward Cullen, you are the perfect man for me. You make me feel so beautiful and special. I can't wait to marry you."

We finally disconnected and I winced at the loss of contact between us. Edward asked me, "Are you feeling sore?"

"Not really. I just didn't want it to end. I feel so complete when I'm in your arms. I'm okay now. However I think we just worked up an appetite, so let's eat and then we can go find ourselves a judge!'

We did exactly that, we pulled our clothing back on, ate our meal and I gathered some of the flowers for my bouquet and a few more for my hair, and then we returned to the Volvo. Edward again made sure I was seated properly and then shut my door. He made his way around to his side and we drove away. I pulled out my phone, and shot a text.

**BellaBear: Ali drop everything and meet me at the courthouse. Bring Angela and pickup a dress. I'm getting married!**

**Pixie101: WTF! R U shitting me? Fine! What time?**

**BellaBear: 1:00p and tell no one! It is a secret. I'll let you plan the big one if u do this for me!**

**Pixie101: Full reign? DEAL!**

Edward asked me softly, "So was Alice okay with it?"

I blushed, 'Yes. I had to tell her, because if I didn't she'd never forgive me."

Edward chuckled, 'That's fine I had to tell Rose and Jazz, and of course my mom."

I blanched, "Oh, my dad! I have to tell him. I want him to give me away."

I picked up my phone and dialed, "Mark. It's Bella. Put me through to Charlie.

_I hope he doesn't kill Edward!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Due to various life situations I have been unable to continue my updates for a while. I fully plan on doing so this week, but the lack of reviews makes it difficult to stay motivated to write. Thank you to all of you have been reading my works and thank you to those who have reviewed. **

**I would love to see my reviews at least make it into the hundred mark, but I guess my stories just don't do it for you all. I will leave up what I have posted so far, but I have lost interest in WOD, so I will be discontinuing it. I will revisit The White Knight and ****The Wildest of Dreams: Summer of New Beginnings****. I hope to see reviews but if not I guess I'll just move on to my new stories. I have one called "Then & Now" and another called "Bedside Manner" and a third yet to be posted. Please be kind and review. **


End file.
